Scars
by mangagirl360
Summary: SoMa oneshot with fluff and sweetness.


**(Before you read this please listen to the song this fanfic is inspired by, its called The Drift by Blackmill, and I do NOT own it! here's the youtube link... watch?v=CW9A0Q7rUqw (paste it into your url bar.) I don't own apple either by the way.)**

Maka sat on the couch in the small apartment staring at the blank TV. Soul had noticed how distant and wired Maka had been acting since the fight with Crona. Soul sat next to her on the couch and reached for the remote. "Soul..." Soul looked over at her staring at the black screen. "Yeah? whats up Maka?" Soul asked, Maka looked over at his chest, naturally he wasn't wearing a shirt since he was about to go to bed and his scar was there taunting Maka. Soul looked down wondering what she was staring at. "Do you hate me?" Maka asked suddenly, Soul looked up into her worried face. "W-what? how could I possibly..." Maka put her head down and put a hand on his chest where the huge scar was. Soul's eyes were wide as he realized she was still blaming herself for what happened.

Soul held her hand in his, Maka looked up into his face in surprise. "It's not your fault in any way Maka." He could tell she still didn't believe him, he was gonna have to show her that it was really okay. Soul held her hand up interlocking their fingers. "Come sleep with me tonight okay?" Soul said softly, Maka nodded feeling slightly better, Soul stood up and led her to his room. She sat down on his bed as he went to grab another pillow out of the closet. Maka noticed his iPod on the bedside table, "You have an iPod?" Maka asked as she picked it up. "Yeah." Soul replied, panicking as he remembered he didn't have a single cool song on there. "I don't have much on it just some rap songs and stuff." Soul lied hoping she wouldn't look at his songs. "Liar." Maka said as she looked through the many dubstep songs, she noticed the Blackmill album and selected it. "No way... you listen to Blackmill." Maka said as Soul grabbed a pillow and threw it on the bed. Soul sat on the bed and scratched his head looking over Maka's shoulder. Maka started playing her favorite song, The Drift, it also happened to be Soul's favorite.

She set the iPod down and smiled slightly. "May i have this dance?" Soul asked standing up and holding out his hand out to her, she took it and let him put a hand around her waist. She closed her eyes and let Soul lead, moving them in a fast lively pace to the music. They picked up speed as the song progressed spinning and moving at a quickening pace. The moment seemed to last forever as their souls resonated and moved together like a pair of cogwheels perfectly matched for each other. All to quickly the song ended leaving the two in a trance, caught up in each other. Maka opened her eyes, she stared at the huge scar on her weapon's chest but something was different, she didn't feel guilty anymore. She knew everything was okay.

Soul felt Maka's soft hair on his neck as she nestled her face in his chest, she rested her hands on his muscular shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He closed his eyes breathing in the scent of her soft hair. He could never get enough of her, he knew it was wrong to love his meister but he couldn't care less. He loved Maka more than anything else in this dimension and he would do anything for her.

Maka lifted her head lookin into Soul's eyes unsure if he loved her back. Soul felt the doubt in her wavelegnth and leaned his head down closing the distance between them and kissing her plump lips. Maka felt his soft lips on hers causing her heart to melt, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, he tightened his arms holding her body close to his.

Soul reluctantly pulled away and put his forehead to hers, Maka looked into his deep red eyes. "I love you... Maka." Soul whispered "I love you too... Soul-kun" Maka said loosening her hold on his neck as he released her from his strong arms.

Soul lay in bed as Maka slept soundly, her head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and smiled as he drifted into a sound sleep.

**(okay thats it hope you like it! :D only my second fanfic and first oneshot reviews are appreciated! agian i do not own Blackmill, The Drift, or Soul Eater or it's characters.) **


End file.
